Look at me!
by sofiaaf
Summary: Al is very worried and lonely, Ed is completely obsessed with his research. Will the Elric brothers be able to solve this problem before it is too late? Still AU'ish, and no armor. One Summer fiction Challenge  day 3


**Title: **Look at me

**A/N: **For those who don't know, this is part of a fanfiction challenge, so I write what I'm told to, in the very small amount of time available... which doesn't mean I'm not having fun with it ;D. I know I can be a bitch sometimes... specially in the end, but what can I say... I'll leave it to your imagination.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

**Dedicated to: ** Kikas (you're head is a strange place to be in)

**Original Idea: **Ed is researching something about the people of Xerxes. Al begs for attention, snogging on the desk.

Al made his way down the corridor, from the kitchen to the small room in the basement, were Ed made his research. _Hum, He is an alchemist alright. Until his research is not finished he will never stop... he looses track of time so easily... nii-san. _He was carrying a tray with food and drink, just some sandwiches and coffee. His brother was getting him very worried these last months, rarely ate or slept, never talked. Arriving at the door he held the tray with one hand and knocked with the other.

'Nii-san?' his voice was cheerful and he spoke fast 'I have something for you to eat here! There's sandwiches... it's meat, you like it right? A-And coffee too! It's strong... very strong.' Then, his voice dropped the amusement. 'So you can keep awaken tonight too...' Still, he got no answer from his brother. 'I'm getting in, ok?'

Inside it smelled like sweat and dust, the place was so dark Al couldn't even see his own feet, so how come could Ed read and write? He put the food on the first table he saw and approached his brother. Said brother was almost glued to a very old book. He kept writing something with his right hand and changing pages with his left one. His face showed the tiredness of the long time past there, his hair was undone from his usual braid and was everywhere on his forehead, eyes and cheek. There was some sweat all over his body, which kept his hear and clothes glued to his body. Al started to feel hot all of a sudden, he wasn't used to be alone for so much time, his brother looked very handsome in a twisted way.

'So, how are studies going? I bet you figured out a whole lot of new stuff!' No answer. 'Let me see what you're doing! So, let's see... OH, the people of Xerxes was...' The voice was still cheerful and sweet, he wanted to show interest on whatever kept his brother interested. With that, he took one of the papers, where Ed was taking his notes, and tried to read it I that thick darkness.

'Knock that off, you!' Not only the answer was harsh and cold, the treatment was violent also. With one strike Edward took the paper away from Al's hand, not even giving him the change read more. His tired eyes showed an unnecessary amount of anger against his little brother, but other then that, his voice was so emotionless and quiet. In that instant the man before him didn't sound like his brother at all.

'Sorry nii-san.' He then, tried to ease the environment by trying to take his brother's eyes away from the work. First he held Ed's hand and pulled on it a little, when it worked only on him being pulled back, he then tried to turn his brother's face to him.

'LEAVE ME ALONE AL! You already brought the food, right? Leave it there and GET OUT, I'm occupied.'

Al started to cry at that point. He was tired of being by himself and he didn't recognize his brother anymore, the brother he missed whom he lived so much, and loved him the same way. He was about to leave, as in other times before, but his knees couldn't take the pressure he felt on his shoulders.

'EDWARD ELRIC, LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!' He hugged his brother from behind, sobbing softly, breathing in and out slowly. His temperature was raising fast from the proximity with his brother, and his body started to move on it's own. Al's mouth made it's way to Ed's neck, his naughty tong couldn't just keep in place as it traced down the path from the other's chin, to behind his year, down all the way to his shoulder. Holding Edward's shirt open, Al couldn't help but let the tears fall fat and heavy.

'Al, I...'

'Please don't send me away again nii-san.' The answer sent a chill through Ed's spine as his neck was touched by Al's warm 'I can't take this anymore.' The tears were soaking his shoulder 'You're here all day a-and I'm all alone up there... I don't know you anymore. During the day you're never up there and now even at night you pass here...' He tightened his grip 'Please, nii-san, look at me... please...'

Ed turned to face his brother and received his kiss as a blessing. Their arms were now entangled and Al forced the shorty to sit on the desk, all over the research papers. There, they lay, with the younger on top at first, legs between legs, body against body, mouths sucking the life and love from each other.

They turned positions after. 'It's no good to interrupt an alchemist, while working, little brother, you aught to be punished.' That said, he held his brother's arms up, with some difficulty, and tied it with the shirt Al was previously wearing. Darker marks were starting to appear all the way on the his belly and chest. 'Your getting all built little brother.' Soft, hot, purr against tender white skin.

'Nii-san... please... not here...'

Ed looked at his brother deep in the eyes, he was blushing so deep he turned nearly bright red. That made him chuckle a little and remember what was so much more important than any other achievement in his live.

'You're right little brother, let's go up there. I'm hungry, what about a big dinner?'


End file.
